Dedanan
by Alyce Reide
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir have been missing for one week. So have the six other heroes of Paris. So have ten Parisian children. There is no connection. There couldn't possibly be. But could the children's quest to get home lead to an identity reveal? Or...is it already too late?
1. Trust Me

**Yes, this is me unapologetically reversing my norm. Usually I put my OCs into existing worlds. Now I'm putting existing characters into my world. Am I sorry? I said "unapologetically", did I not?**

**The world is called Dedanan (virtual cookie if you know where I got the name from; if you want hints just ask). Dedanian call our world Pangea (like the supercontinent). They call the Miraculous world Kwami (no, not a coincidence).**

**Characters/settings you recognize I do not own. Everything else yes, ha.**

* * *

Ladybug had just one question. How did Hawk Moth manage to akumatize her entire class at once? Did he have Mayura helping him, or Catalyst, or whoever helped him on Heroes' Day? _Again_?

Good thing Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, King Monkey, Ryuko, and Viperion were permanent holders now, otherwise she and Cat Noir would be swamped.

"Go get 'em," Stoneheart said affectionately to Horrificator. She leapt off his arm, right at Viperion, who Second Chanced her back to Stoneheart and dodged.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried. A postcard fell into her hand. "What am I supposed to-" Her gaze landed on the picture's caption. "Miraculous Team! Get the akumas to follow me!"

* * *

Ladybug stared at the river, then at her team. They all lit up red with black spots.

She sighed. "Okay. Team, you'll have to trust me on this, OK?"

"Of course, Milady," Cat Noir said instantly.

The others stared at her, bemused. "O...kay…?" Rena Rouge said slowly.

Viperion and Carapace nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Queen Bee asked suspiciously.

Ladybug pushed her into the water.

King Monkey looked at Ladybug coming for him, then turned and "CANONNBAALLLL!" went into the river first.

Ryuko swan dove. Viperion followed. Rena Rouge and Carapace held hands and jumped.

Ladybug smiled at Cat Noir. The akumas were almost upon them. "C'mon, kitty."

He backed away from her. "Nuh-uh. Cats don't do water."

Ladybug tackled him into the river just before Evillustrator and Reflekta plunged in.

* * *

Ten minutes later, back in his lair, Hawk Moth screamed in frustration. He'd just lost contact with two of his akumas, and the heroes still hadn't resurfaced.

_Ten. Minutes_. How could _anyone_ stay underwater for _ten minutes_?

They'd resurface soon. They had to.

* * *

Headlines one week later read

LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR MISSING FOR ONE WEEK!

Inside, there was a smaller article about the disappearance of ten children. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Evillustrator at the time, Juleka Couffaine, Reflekta at the time, Luka Couffaine, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Le Chien Kim, Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and, most prominently, Adrien Agreste and Chloé Bourgeois.

* * *

**Soooo….**

**...what did you think?**


	2. Where Are We?

**Enter Dedanan.**

**To answer the questions so far, I'm just going to say Alix will end up in the story somehow (forgot she's Bunnyx), and water holds a special significance in the Dedanan Chronicles which will be revealed...hopefully next chapter. Sorry! XD**

**And may I just say, ch1's stats: 86 views on day one (over 130 by now), 10 favorites, 9 followers, 2 reviews. And here I was expecting this story to be virtually ignored! *cries happy tears* I love you guys!**

* * *

Jumping into a river was supposed to make you wet. You were supposed to fall. Slowly. Because you were in water. Or float. Floating worked too. You were supposed to float back up to the surface.

You were most certainly not supposed to fall through the air, not a bit wet at all.

And as for falling...that was supposed to be _towards_ the ground. Not away from it.

Actually, come to think of it...Ladybug opened her eyes. The ground wasn't getting any further away. Or closer.

Well. Good? Except they were still- wait, yes _all_ of them, they were all there floating, okay then.

"Little bug, dress bug, spots and stripes and looooneeellllly kitty," a cheerful, kwami-like voice singsonged. "Monkey swim, buzzy queenie lalala."

Ladybug tried to see where the voice was coming from, but she couldn't move much.

"_Rin_," sighed a girl's voice.

"No, no," said a third, male voice. "She's right. See, that one looks like a ladybug, and that one looks like a cat, and see, there's a bee and a very strangely colored snake and a monkey thing and a fox and a turtle and a...I don't know what that one is. Or that one. Or that one…"

"Who are you?" Ladybug called. "What are you doing to us?"

"It talks!" the male voice said.

The sound of a whack. "She's a _human_, Than. Of _course_ she talks."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Let's let them down," a second male voice suggested.

Ladybug felt no sensation of movement, but her feet were on the ground when they hadn't been a second ago.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Who- and _where_\- are you?"

A young man popped up inches from her face. His eyes, Ladybug noticed, were alarmingly crimson. "Hi! Hello! I'm Thanatos, who are you? What are you? Why the masks? Are you-"

A girl with Thanatos's same pale skin and dark hair, but violet eyes, shoved him away from Ladybug. "Bubbles, Than. Personal space." To Ladybug, she said, "Hello. I'm Alli. This is Than, who forgets the concept of 'personal space' whenever he's excited, which is often. He apologizes. Rhyming Girl is Erobyin, who I promise is not actually five, though she acts like it. You are?"

"Ladybug," Ladybug said. "My friends. Where are they?"

"Um…" Alli looked over Ladybug's shoulder. "...right there?"

Ladybug spun around. "Chaton! Rena! Carapace! Bee! Monkey! Viperion! Ryuko! And, uh…"

She stared in confusion at the two unconscious akumas, Evillustrator and Reflekta. "Akumas? Why are akumas here?"

"What's an _akoomas_?" Thanatos asked.

Ladybug stared distractedly at the two as Chat said, "They're like supervillain minions. There's this guy called Hawk Moth who uses magic to make people supervillains."

"That's not right!" Alli said. "That's against our code!"

"_Bad_ butterfly," the kwami girl (who had extremely red hair) said wisely. "_Naughty_ flutter butter cutter mutter gutter tutter putter xutter...nutter!"

"Um...she's talking nonsense," said Rena.

Thanatos waved a hand dismissively. "That's Rin. 'A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men.'"

"I think I'm about to turn back," said Viperion.

The other seven heroes gasped, and in seconds had made a circle around the snake.

"What in the name of Artemis are you doing?" Alli asked.

"Sass, scales rest," said Viperion. Ladybug, of course, knew he was Luka, but none of the others did. And they could _not_ let strangers find out.

"What does _that_ mean?" Thanatos asked the sky.

Alli shrugged.

Rin said, "Ssssssass! Lassss. Basss. Massssss. Passss. Gasss." She laughed.

Ladybug felt something against her shoulder just as her earrings beeped.

"Excuse me," said Sass to the three strangers, "but is this or is this not Dedanan?"

Alli and Thanatos stared blankly. Rin cheered and bounced forward to hug the kwami, wings flu-

Wings. She had fairy wings. They looked too small to support her but clearly they weren't because she was flying and

_And oh goodness, she's flying because of course she can and_

_Wait a second. Why is this surprising? I magically change into a superhero with magical creation powers, and I just fell through a river into another world, and a fairy is surprising?_

* * *

**Anyone wanna guess at the name meanings? They all mean something,I promise (though the main meaning of Alli's is that I FINALLY found a name that feels right for her). Any guesses as to where the name "Dedanan" came from yet?**


End file.
